politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Evans' Rebellion
The Evans' Rebellion is a massive civil war between the Republic Federation of States and the people loyal to the Evans, splitting the nation in two. It began as a small demonstration against the Alpha Commander's control and the request to overthrow him and install a more liberal government, in response, URF Riot Control were sent in. After a brief but bloodly fight, hundreds were arrested with 30 dead. In response, the leader, Will Ray, led a small attack on an outpost in Frankston. Killing 100 soldiers before reinforcements arrive, resulting in Martial Law being established. Forcing the Defense Force to arrest or possibly kill anyone that threatens the Government. The conflict soon turn into a full out battle when a massive Rebel group marched into Grand Federation with T-72s, Imani Evans was close to victory before URF Bombers bombed the city after evacuating the Alpha Commander. Currently, there has been thousands dead on both sides with tens of thousands more wounded. When the Foltest Wars came, enemy spies would supply the Rebels with heavy weapons and equipment along with other supplies. Once the war ended, the battle between two groups continued on several fronts of the nation and her territories. History '- Protest to Riots' The year was 2020, the United Republic Federation was in turmoil due to an economical crisis and a conflict that damaged much other infrastructure. During this time, many organised groups rose and began to protest. One of them were the Evans led by Imani Evans, her followers were mostly homosexuals and liberals that wanted the Government taken down. Nicholas Thomas (Alpha Commander at the time) planned talks with her to ease the tensions, but they mostly failed when she backs out or outright engage the leader. Nicholas soon ordered the Federation Police to arrest any to all Evan supporters. This sparked outrage to many of the population, mostly due to accusations, false arrest, and many deaths. Soon the order was pulled and was discontinued, allowing some tensions to lower. On May 2021 in Sectron, a Evan supporter attacked a Senator as she got out her car, soon Federation Police locked down the entire city. The Evan supporters then massed a massive protest, marching down to the blocked off street at the city border. Federation Police, along with Federation Riot Control, stand their ground as the Rioters marched at them. Even the people that watch began to hide from a possible fight. As the year pass on, there has been several instances of the two groups fighting. Battling over sectors of the nation, soon the Military got involved. But on January 1, 2024, on New Year's day, Imani Evans and Will Ray declared war against the government and requested soldiers to assist in her "Crusade". This sparked many rebellions rising across all of Federation of States, causing the Republic Federation Military to be put on Defcon 3. Conflict - War begins 200 S1A2 were deployed along with the 17,000 troops of the Infantry Force marched toward a small town that supported the Evans' Rebels. Within the villiage, the Rebels had 4,000 troops carrying weaker RPGs and AK-47s. As the Federation Forces march closer, the Rebels began to fire at them. Damaging a few S1A2 MBTs and killing a few hundred soldiers, forcing the Federation to fall back. Soon an airstrike was called, then the Federation Forces retreated. RAH-66 Stealth Gunships arrive and began to spot targets, they soon fired on the rebels. Using their 25mm cannons to rip them apart, the Federation Infantry Corp soon march in and capture the villiage. The next attack came a week later, during the Sunday Christian celebrations. the Rebels attacked the heart at the United Republic Federation of States, 20,000 rebels sprang up during a parade and fired on Police. Soon they went into the Federation Military weapons stash and grab some advanced weapons, they then went to the port and stole a few Buyan-M class Corvettes and a decommissioned Ocean-class Helicopter Carrier. They soon stole a few 10 Harriers, 5 Cobras, and 10 F-16C fighters from the storage facility in Sectron. The Federation Ground Force moved in to stop them, but they failed to stop them. The Rebels soon escaped with a functional fleet and a well armed Arm, leaving to Samoa. Another report came when the Rebels in Lagos stole 4 Delta-class Frigates, painting them black. '- Battle of Samoa' The war left Europe and Africa and went to the Pacific, with Water Force's Aircraft Carrier Republic and her Task Force in pursuit. They soon arrive to Samoa where the rebels was able to gather more equipment and fight back, holding the Eastern Island. Even the Federation nearly lost the Republic to constant attacks from missiles launch by Duke-class Warships, forcing them to go to Hong Kong and wait. The Island soon became a battle ground for the next year, along with being a major battle. '- Foltest Wars' During the Foltest War, Rebel Forces was able to expand thanks to additional support. They soon was able to have up to two full battle groups, a full air force, and a massive set of T-72s. There has been instances where the Federation fought against both the Allied invaders and the Rebels, getting overrun at each moment. Once Imari Thomas took command, the Rebels hold their ground as Federation troops push the invaders out. Each battle the Federation won, the more the Rebels learned. Once the Federation was able to grab all their territory back, they became the Armed Forces and began to simultaneously attack the Rebels and the Allied Forces. Once white peace was declared, Imari turned his attention to the Rebels. Late War '- Operation Ocean Front' His first order was to disable the Rebellion fleet, breaking the naval supremacy. On December 20th 2026, the Rebels in Badore celebrated Will's birthday. Cheering and laughing, while getting drunk and doing sinful things with each other. Soon a large shell fire was heard, shooked everyone that heard it. Will spots a two-carrier task force, Diplomacy, Republic,'' and their task force of nearly 30 ships. Soon a modified Kiev-class Carrier and several Buyan-class Corvette sail out to engage them, only to be attacked by Su-27s and F/A-18s as they ambush the fleet. Will and his men watch in horror, he then looks to the fleet as the ''Ivan Gren ''sails over to drop off Marines. The Rebels soon massed up around the city, preparing for their defense. Once the Marines and Rebels fought, the Federation Infantry Corp and their S1A2s advanced to the city. Above them, Tu-22Ms flew above and dropped their payload. CFA-44 Fighters soon followed with ADMM missiles and Railguns, striking several defensive positions. As the Rebels fought, their losses mounted as both Marine and Army Forces push closer into the city. Closing the gap between the two branches, along with constant air attacks that destroyed much of Will's Armored Forces. A week after the battle started, the battle ended with Federation Forces recapturing much of the city. Pushing the Rebellion out to the jungle of Lagos, stopping the Federation armor from chasing them. Soon, F-111 Strikers arrive carrying napalm bombs, burning the jungle and anyone in it alive. Only Will, 200 troops, and his only Delta-class Frigate made it out. '- War for Samoa''' January 3rd, 2027, a month after reports of Federation Forces capturing Badora, Lagos; Sea ADM. Sarah Jones personally led a Task Force of nearly 20 ships as they moved for West Samoa. It was led by Election ''(Centaur-class Carrier) as they charged into battle from East Samoa. Once they was near, the Hueys and Jolly Greens began gathering Marines as the Warships prepped their silos. Fifteen A400 planes began taking off from Abizhou, carrying over 1,740 addition Marines to Samoa. As the Battle Group drew close, Imari sat in a Huey`Gunship as it takes off. He soon orders the other Helicopters to take off, he then watch as the Carriers began launching Fighters into the air. Soon the URF Forces began moving towards the Islands, avoiding flak fire along the way. Soon F-16Cs and MIG-21s flew after the Helicopter force, only to be shot down by Su-27s patrolling the airspace. As the Marines flew toward the battlefield, they began capturing strategic airfields and ports across the middle island. Unknown to the Rebel forces, Two Iwo Jima-class Escort Carriers arrived to reinforce, ''Danger ''and ''Assault. ''Along with them was another Task Force with Ivan Gren-class Amphibious Carriers, carrying over 3,000 additional troops. They soon arrived to the mainland, landing thousands of troops to invade it. Hueys and Corbas took off from one of the Iwo-Jima carriers carrying Spec Ops and Marines to the Mansion. Once the Gunships land, Marines and Spec Op troops stormed the palace. Taking out all rebel troops within the location, only to find out that she evacuated few days earlier. After sometime on the island, it was told that she retreated to the mainland. '- The Battle for Ulster''' In mid-2030, the URF Military prepared themselves for the final battle for Ulster. Four years ago, 55,000 trained rebels captured the strategic city, Sectron. They hold the city for years, harming the population and killing the few who disagree with them. The time came in March 16, 2030, Hundreds of S1A2s, K1A1 tanks, and CV90 APCs of the 1st and 8th Armored Divisions prepared for an all out attack. Along with them is the 40,000 troops of the U.R.F. Infantry Force, and the 2,000 of the 6th Marine Division. All ready for the final battle to come, some say their prayers as other checked their rifles and heavy weapons. Soon, Su-27s flew by dropping laser-guided bombs inside the city. Appell-class Battleships began shelling the city and airfields, even S1A2 tanks began firing into the city. Damaging much of the buildings. As the Military bombard the city, Marines used UH-1 Gunships to enter the city. Capturing strategic locations and opening the city up to the rest, eventually, moving into close quarters fighting. S1A2 Tanks began taking out several T-72s, while K1A1 and CV90s provided armor support against tough fortification within the city. After two days of fighting, much of the city was recaptured. Weeks later, the Rebels was pushed to their edge. After two months, the United Republic Federations claimed victory. Aftermath By October, Imani was captured and she surrendered, ending the six-year long civil war. While Will is still at large, he couldn't be located by both Law enforcement and Military Forces inside United Republic Federation and the Territorites. With one abandoning the Rebellion and the other surrendering, the Evans' Rebellion began surrendering. Only a few stand against the Federation Forces, soon being defeated after running out of supplies and time. In the end, the Rebellion had changed the Parliament, showing that something like this can come. But before any changes was made, another argument came. While many could learn from this Rebellion and get better, so can the military too. Reserve Troops were soon used for counter-insurgency missions, making a rebellion much harder to form.Category:Nation Wars Category:Roleplay Wars